Ashes and Ghost
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Summary: Esta es la breve historia de un hombre perdido entre el lodo y la barra de un bar. HxD. Cuento navideño.¡¡ Reviews!. Feliz Navidad LOL.


Summary: Esta es la breve historia de un hombre perdido entre el lodo y la barra de un bar. HxD. Cuento navideño.¡¡ Reviews!!. Feliz Navidad LOL.

+101+

Harry Potter miro a Ron Weasley con duda. El pelirrojo asintió levemente. Y Hermione Granger señalo un punto en el mapa.

"no puede fallar.." dijo Ron levantando los brazos. "además, si no arriesgas la pieza, no ganas la batalla.."

Harry miro el mapa de nuevo. La pequeña figura de un mago levanto su varita. Un pequeño dragón miniatura gruño en su propio punto del mapa.

"y si en lugar de un riesgo se convierte en un sacrificio?". Pregunto el con un suspiro.

"Es una posibilidad amigo…" contesto el pelirrojo.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, recorriendo con la mirada el mapa de las líneas principales, lleno de figuras de magos, dragones, criaturas, y mortifagos. Todas esparcidas como tablero de ajedrez.

Pero desgraciadamente, este es un juego, en el que se pierden vidas humanas.

"No tengo opción…" dijo Harry.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, Neville entro corriendo y sudado. Hermione hizo una rápida cara de disgusto. A veces Harry entendía perfectamente su reacción femenina.

"Harry!!!, tienes que venir…"

"¿ahora que pasa Neville?, Los Mortifagos volvieron a poner la marca cerca de ti?" pregunto Ron con cierta burla.

Desde la muerte de su abuela, Neville se había sumido en una paranoia excesiva. Algunas personas se burlaban de el, llamándole "el hijo bastardo de Moddy".

El joven le lanzo una mirada suplicante a Harry. El asintió.

"a donde vas Harry?!" pregunto Hermione.

"escucha mamá y papá, aquí el que dice las ordenes soy yo, Si Neville dice que hay algo afuera, bien vale la pena revisar, Ahora, si no quieren hacer reagrupamiento táctico, me van a acompañar…" dijo Harry tallándose la cicatriz un segundo. Y mirándolos fastidiado.

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron. Pero Harry creía correcto que aprendieran a dejar de preocuparse por el, y de darle ordenes por su "bien".

Los cuatro salieron en silencio. La gente los saludo en la tercera línea. En la segunda los miraron con sorpresa. Pero en la primera. La gente cubierta de terror, los veía con alivio. Harry pensó de inmediato que algo no podía estar bien.

Y entonces lo vio. O mas bien, lo escucho.

Del otro lado de la primera línea. Una delirante canción sobre el triunfo del Dark Lord., La horrible muerte que tendría Harry. sobre alcohol. Y la historia de un hombre que mata a su esposa.

Los intérpretes cantaban alto, y con tantas ganas, que no parecía una simple táctica para bajarle la moral a las fuerzas de la luz. Y Merlín sabe el ah escuchado esa canción sobre su muerte, tantas veces como para tararearla durante su ducha.

Podría jurar que el ingenioso autor, no era otro que Draco Malfoy, pero era imposible obtener información del otro lado del campo.

Frunció un segundo el ceño, cuando los mortifagos estallaron en risas. No podía verlos gracias a la pared de tierra que los separaba por 100 metros de los Mortifagos. Pero el eco retumbaba por las trincheras, y se escuchaba las platicas ebrias.

"Por la victoria del Dark Lord!!!" grito alguien con voz aguda.

"Salud!!!" gritaron los demás.

Pudo escuchar el golpeteo de miles de tarros de metal, y botellas de vidrio. Luego los tragos sedientos de los hombres.

Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo. Alzo su mano de inmediato.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto?.

Estarían tan despreocupados como para celebrar Halloween, un día antes. Seria estupido hacer eso, Harry nunca respetaría ese tipo de celebraciones.

"Hey!!, Hey!!, quien fue el idiota que le dio alcohol al Dragon?!!, mírenlo, ahora esta ebrio!!" grito la voz de Draco.

Harry se quedo paralizado, tuvo varias ideas, como saltar de la trinchera, correr por el campo abierto, y tomarlo de la camisa. Pero cuando no supo que haría después, rechazo la idea. Se quedo ahí, apreciando su voz, hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo. El regreso de su sueño despierto para mirar a los magos y brujas de su lado.

Recordó que esperaban que hiciera algo increíble. Señalo rápidamente la gorra de Neville. El joven hombre se la quito de inmediato.

Harry la puso sobre su varita. Se pego lo mas que pudo a la pared de tierra. Y alzo la gorra lentamente.

En un día normal. La gorra habría salido volando con un rayo color verde. Neville habría estallado en lágrimas. Y muchos retrocederían varios metros.

Pero la gorra se quedo ahí, descubierta de la trinchera, y nadie se ocupo de disparar.

Ahora si estaba preocupado. Pensó Harry. Lentamente, bajo la gorra y la entrego. Hecho un largo suspiro, y se alzo de puntillas para que sus ojos quedaran al nivel natural del suelo.

El campo libre en medio lleno de cadáveres de ambos bandos quedo a la vista, del otro lado, parecía no haber nadie, mas que las luces de las trincheras. Harry frunció el ceño. Y se volvió a sus amigos.

Hizo señas. Por que todo se escucha en los dos campos. Señalo el campo, y les ordeno que lo esperaran. Neville estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando les dijo en silencio. Pero nadie lo detuvo.

Primero saco el pecho, y en un solo movimiento, subió las piernas. La ropa negra se embarro del lodo. Mientras se arrastraba discretamente por el campo.

"_Aleeee, Aleeee, todos sonrían, que el Dark Lord, Hará de las suyas!!"_ comenzó la canción.

Harry se quedo inmediatamente paralizado, y enterró la cara en barro, si lo habían descubierto afuera de la trinchera, o peor aun que tal si era una trampa. Que tal que el Dark lord esta con ellos, riéndose de el.

Pero espero varios minutos, y nada le ocurrió. No podía creer su buena suerte.

"Ooooohhh, nuestro señor, destrozaraaaa, a Potter en su sazón".

Siguió arrastrándose con cuidado. Tuvo que usar un cadáver como escudo por algunos minutos más, hasta que siguió su camino.

Llego a un punto elevado, por el cual, podía ver un poco más allá de la primera línea de trincheras de los Mortifagos.

Ahí estaban Nott, Zabini, todos los hermanos Parkinson, los Garamontt, las sanguinarias hermanas Comnena, y una mujer desconocida.

En la trinchera de atrás se distinguían Goley, y Crapp, pero definitivamente había mucho mas gente con ellos. Todos riendo y tomando.

En un corral había un Dragón completamente ebrio, que lanzaba chispas inútiles. Mientras Malfoy reía a carcajadas y le daba de su botella.

Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron de inmediato, y quedo hipnotizado por la figura rubia. Si tan solo saliera de su escondite, corriera y lo tomara de la camisa…el…

¿el que haría?. ¿Golpearlo o besarlo?.

Pero que estupido momento para pensar en eso. Sabia que en cualquier minuto, Ron vendría arrastrándose o alguien mas. Y entonces, sus vidas estarían en mas peligro.

Se arrastro de vuelta a la trinchera, y se dejo caer junto a Neville.

Como siempre, Hermione esperaba expectante que dijera algo. Por segundos olvidaba que el era el líder.

"ah..si, Hermione, el Dragón del mapa esta ebrio, de hecho, todos están ebrios, creo que es nuestra oportunidad de tomar su primera línea. Después de todo, hoy es una fecha de celebración Mortifaga, y no me siento con ánimos de festejarla"

Todos asintieron.

"vamos a hacer una ofensiva, quiero que estén todos preparados para saltar esta trinchera y atravesar el campo. Si alguien quiere renunciar a esta misión, este es el momento.."

La gente murmuro excitada, y un hombre joven alzo la mano, para luego marcharse. El asintió.

Todos se prepararon para la operación, recargados sobre la pared de tierra. Harry fue el primero en salir, camino lentamente, y grito "Adelante".

Los primeros miembros de la Orden cayeron encima de los ebrios magos, que tardaron en reaccionar.

"Bombarda!!" grito un mago, haciendo que la tierra estallara, y una lluvia de sangre los cubriera a todos, Harry intento no pensar en el infortunado al que le pego aquel hechizo.

Las luces verdes le pasaron rosando varias veces, pero Harry tenia su propia misión.

El Dragón.

Aquel animal les había parado el paso durante semanas, habían muerto tres personas, dos quemadas y una comida. No era nada agradable, y si querían tomar el puesto Mortifago tendrían que matar aquel impedimento.

Por supuesto, Harry resbalo sin maestría sobre el barro en la trinchera. El Dragón gimió iracundo ante su presencia. Pero en un instante, le había cegado los ojos con una maldición. El lastimero animal se dejo caer sin batalla sobre el suelo.

Del cinturón el extrajo la afilada espada de Godric Gryffindor. Suya por derecho de herencia. Suya casi por sangre. Y atravesó la cabeza del animal por el ojo herido.

Los gritos aumentaron. Alguien había lanzado una neblina de potente olor y de color amarilla. Que se comía las sombras y las siluetas haciendo de la confusión una completa locura. Harry deseo que sus amigos estuvieran bien al recibirla.

Y luego, cuando se disponía a destazar mortifagos hasta reducirlos a cachos. Sintió una mano sobre la ropa.

Draco había estado todo el tiempo en la escena. Pero Harry al no saber que hacer sobre sus sentimientos. Dejo que el hombre se convirtiera en solo una presencia en su vista periférica. Sin embargo, ahora que el se había hecho presente. Harry no podía simplemente caminar de ahí.

"sabia que serias tu…" murmuro la voz atrás de el. Casi soplando sobre su oído.

El aroma era suave, apenas ligeramente insinuado de alcohol.

Harry volteo a mirarle empuñando la espada con amenaza. Observando la claridad de los ojos del rubio. La lucidez y la coherencia de un hombre sobrio.

"Escucha…, si me dejas aquí…" comenzó el rubio alzando las manos en burlona rendición completamente infestado de su tonto coqueteo. "Otro vendrá y me matara…"

Harry le miro el brazo entintado con la marca oscura. Mas vivida que nunca. Sonrojada, como si ella le transmitiera al señor Oscuro. Entonces lo miro serio varios minutos y dijo por fin.

"sabes que no puedo llevarte amenos que…"

Draco suspiro incrédulo como si no pudiera creerlo. "vaya…entonces…supongo que se queda."

"Por supuesto que se queda Malfoy. Si es que quieres vivir.." dijo Harry gruñendo.

Draco tuvo la breve inocencia de lucir asustado, luego esperanzado y finalmente desilusionado mientras decía. "Debe de haber otro método…"

"lo hay.." dijo Harry de inmediato cortando sus palabras. Pero luego señalando a la nube de color amarillo que comenzaba a disiparse. Dijo "Pero si quieres llegar del otro lado…debe ser de la vieja manera…"

"Que así sea entonces" dijo Draco enojado, "si es la muestra de mi lealtad, que así sea de esta maldita manera"

Harry pauso para asentir. "Te juro que si estas dispuesto a ello. Te entrego desde este día, toda mi lealtad. Y nunca dudaría de ti, ni un solo día de tu vida."

El rubio sonrió satisfecho. Le extendió la mano y dijo "un pacto de honor"

Harry se escupió en la mano como en las películas y se la estrecho con un fuerte apretón. Una ligera magia se extendió entre ambos. Y la nube amarilla se disipo por completo sobre ellos.

Harry jaloneo su brazo sin soltarlo y alzo la espada.

Draco grito, grito y grito después de que la espada de Gryffindor le tajo el brazo. Pero al menos Potter mismo lo llevo del otro lado del campo después de que se desmayo.

La marca oscura se quedo impresa sobre el antebrazo que dejaron atrás.

+202+

Draco despertó como de una pesadilla. Mojado en sudor. Y desconcertado ante la desconocida cabaña.

Lo noto de inmediato, aquella ligereza, el vacio, el extremo cercenado. No había podido creer lo horriblemente doloroso que había resultado. Cada nervio cortado. El shock de ver caer la mano.

Tembló poseído por los escalofríos. Llamando la atención de la sanadora en turno.

"Crecerá…"

Y esa estúpida bruja nunca podría saber el alivio que sus palabras le habían traído. Trato de relajarse lo mas que pudo con el muñón de brazo adolorido. Ella le dio una poción para el dolor. Pero la extrañeza de no tener un miembro se mantuvo. Y se revolvió inquieto entre las sabanas.

Al poco tiempo se durmió de lo aburrido que era ver a la mujer atender cadáveres y mutilados. No supo cuanto tiempo después despertó por medio de la confusión mayor en la sala.

Miro desconcertado el ajetreo de personas, y los nuevos que habían sido traídos a las camas desocupadas.

Pero lo olvido tan pronto como noto la nueva adición a la suya. Le habían amarrado las piernas, y el brazo sobreviviente, como un sucio y barato criminal, en lugar del hombre al cual le han cortado el brazo para obtener el perdón.

Hasta que escucho que Potter estaba en la cabaña, herido de su ultimo enfrentamiento con el señor oscuro. Y que todos los que se atrevieran a cometer venganza, serian por lo tanto amarrados previamente.

Ofendido a muerte. Por que la muerte hubiera sido más compasiva. Que la humillación de haber perdido el brazo en vano. Grito.

"dejen me ver a Potter…" grito como en crescendo. Más y mas fuerte. Hasta que lo aturdieron.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, Potter estaba ahí. Draco lo miro a los ojos largos minutos sin decir nada. La misma ropa, el mismo semblante, pero cubierto de vendas aquí y allá.

"todo termino anoche…" dijo Potter como comentario inicial.

"diablos…" mascullo Draco. "llevo meses planeando el rendirme. ¿sabes lo difícil que fue embriagar al dragón?, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue el embriagar a todos?"

Harry tosió educadamente con una sonrisa para tapar una carcajada. "¿Y tu sabes si quiera lo que has hecho?"

"Te lo he dicho ya…" gruño Draco. "Sacrifique un brazo!"

"Que volverá a crecer!" dijo Harry cortándolo.

"Que dolió como el infierno…"

"Escucha Malfoy. No tienes idea. Pero tu traición al señor Oscuro nos ha dado la entrada a la primera línea. Una vez cruzada, nada nos ha detenido. Decidimos continuar aprovechando la confusión…"

"bien por ti.." dijo Draco sarcástico.

"La guerra termino hace….hace solo unas horas.." dijo Harry consternado.

"Y es gracias a ti.."

Aquel pequeño detalle no había alcanzado la coherencia de Draco. Hasta que su ex enemigo lo apunto con tanta certeza. Como si fuera un balde de agua helada. Quedo impactado unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza. Y enfoco su mirada en el.

"¿soy un héroe?"

Harry pareció sorprendido, luego sonrió. "Si…digamos que lo eres…"

"Soy un maldito genio.." dijo el rubio de inmediato.

Su ex enemigo rodo los ojos de inmediato.

"solo digamos que tu cobardía, la cual te llevo a perder un brazo para rendirte. Fue el inicio del final.."

"sabes que eso es mierda.., arriesgue mi vida para hacerlos beber el vino. ¿no sabes cuan sospechoso fue?. ¿no sabes el trabajo que me costo traerlo en primer lugar?"

Harry sonrió. "solo reconoceré ante ti que me ayudaste neutralizando al dragón.."

"Mierdas.." dijo Draco. "¿y que hay de mi merito ante los demás?"

"Todo el que quieras…, para ser sincero, prefiero que haya otros héroes rondando por ahí. Menos atención de los medios.."

"Que modesto de tu parte Potter…"

"de nada Draco.." dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Sintiéndose extrañamente cálido en el interior. "¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"eso depende…, tu has dicho que mi cobardía…"

"esta bien, admito que fue peligroso. ¿Por qué arriesgarse?"

"¿Por qué pasar un solo día mas ahí?" dijo Draco con amargura en la voz. Hundiéndose en las cobijas de la cama. "la soledad, el frio, el lodo, las heridas putrefactas, y el aroma de la muerte…, yo naci en una noble cuna. No para morir como un perro. Estaba harto. Quiero volver a los bailes, quiero cenar con etiqueta y hablar con soltura de temas tan triviales como las noticias en el periódico matutino."

"¿Y de que privilegios gozas para llevar esa vida?"

"no lo se Potter, solo quería cambiar mi situación.., sabia que me encontrarías…"

Harry asintió. "Y te encontré…"

+303+

Dos meses después había llegado el invierno. Y los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy lucían muertos y decaídos. Como si el corazón mismo de la familia se hubiera congelado bajo la gruesa capa de nieve.

Tomando en cuenta que Draco había enterrado a sus padres ahí. Quizás había razón para pensar que su corazón estaba roto sin reparación alguna. Había amado a sus padres, y le dolía la soledad que ahora le daba la bienvenida.

En los meses anteriores, no había dado tiempo para lutos apropiados, o si quiera a entender que habían muerto.

Pero la mansión estaba infestada de sus recuerdos. Y no podía pasar ni un día sin sentir que ellos aparecerán por los corredores. O sentados en el comedor.

Atemorizado por los fantasmas. Mejor decide mudarse al caldero chorreante aun que la perspectiva no es mucho mejor. Pero al menos tiene almas vivas deambulando entre las paredes de piedra.

Y se vuelve una escultura eternamente postrada en la barra del bar. A veces se miraba la cicatriz mientras cientos de comensales pasan, comían y reían junto a el. Todos se iban cuando el caldero cerraba las puertas.

Pero su cicatriz lo hechizaba, y solo alejaba la mirada de su brazo para pedir más tragos. Hasta que una noche salió dando tumbos hacia el callejón Diagon. Y en dirección de la casa de tatuajes.

Quizás estaba acostumbrado a tener uno. O solamente no soportaba ver la cicatriz que rodeaba su brazo marcando la unión del nuevo miembro.

A la mañana siguiente despertó para encontrar un aro de tinta con figuras tribales. Algo que tenia que ver con la magia y los signos de guerrero de una tribu en áfrica.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera olvidado de que el existía. Como si el mismo Potter lo hubiera olvidado. Todos y cada uno de sus conocidos lo habían olvidado.

Pensó que cuando la batalla terminara. Podría recuperar su vida como la recordaba. Pero el mundo no era el mismo que el conocía.

El ministerio era una nueva institución. Sus conocidos estaban muertos.

Incluso el aire helado del invierno parecía distinto.

Cada día mas deprimido, se dejo consumir en las drogas, el alcohol. Se curaba de la resaca solo si se mantenía bebiendo. Fumaba de una pipa haciendo que su ropa tuviera ese maloliente hedor de anciano.

Dejo de rasurarse la barba. Y temió el día en que se encontrara con Potter. Por que aquel no le reconocería nunca. Y sin embargo, no sabia por que quería ser reconocido por el.

Por que deseaba ser rescatado de si mismo.

+404+

La navidad llego repentina. Una mañana bajo para encontrar la sala principal del caldero chorreante, atestada de guirnaldas navideñas.

El aroma de la comida de temporada. El aumento en la temperatura. Como si la calidez interna de sus visitantes se proyectara en el ambiente.

Era después de todo una buena navidad. La primera después de guerra. Muchos habían esperado el poder celebrar la vida. Aun que algunos tenían meses haciéndolo. Seguramente Potter estaba perdido en esa clase de celebraciones desde que dejo el hospital.

Había una pálida rama de pino junto a su puesto usual en la barra. Se miro atreves de las esferas de color verde y rojo. Su imagen no era la que recordaba. Pero el sabia que el no era como antes tampoco.

Solto una carcajada sonora. Todos los idiotas dentro del local habían llorado durante años por la paz. ¿Y quien trajo la paz, si no el?.

Potter lo había dicho. Su egoísmo lo había motivado. Ahora el mundo era egoísta con el. Como si dijera, Draco, no mereces nada de esto. Tu castigo es peor a la muerte a la que temías. Por que ahora eres un fantasma vivo.

Se bebió el trago de un golpe. Y canturreo para si mismo "Feliz navidad…"

"Aye…Feliz navidad a ti también…" gruño la voz a su lado.

El miro desconcertado el fondo de su vaso, como si este le hubiera hablado. ¿cuantos de esos había tenido hasta ese momento?.

Festejo de todos modos la compañía. Sonrió mientras asentía. "soy una ruina…"

"bebe conmigo.." le dijo el hombre a su lado.

Draco lo miro de reojo. Una gorra roja muggle le cubría los ojos. Llevaba una camisa de franela y un chaleco de cierre que mantenía abierto. La gran barba le cubría los labios y la barbilla pues era sumamente abundante. Incluso más que la suya.

La imagen le recordaba vagamente a un leñador perdido en una ciudad de metal.

El cantinero trajo una nueva ronda para ambos. La especialidad de la casa. Cerveza robusta con un licor extra que mata. Casi literalmente. Su compañero quería perderse con el.

"vale…" dijo resignado tomando el vaso. "Por el leñador y el muerto vivo.."

Chocaron los tarros sin mucha ceremonia, y bebieron ávidos tragos.

"¿No deberías estar en los bailes que yo tanto anhelo?" le pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño en su dirección. "¿Las cenas de etiqueta, las platicas con soltura?. ..

¿No habíamos dicho que no moriríamos como perros?"

Potter soltó una carcajada propia de el. Se sonó la nariz con la muñeca de su camisa.

"No encontré nada de eso…"

"no…yo tampoco…" menciono Draco con un asentimiento comprensivo. "Pero sabia que me ibas a encontrar".

"Y te encontré…"

Draco lo miro a los ojos, sus pequeños y saltones ojos verdes detrás de las gafas redondas de toda la vida.

Pero en esa navidad. Cuando la guerra había terminado. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz artificial llenos de una emoción que hacia su pecho palpitar. Quiso decirle que el también había encontrado algo.

Que había encontrado el sentido de su vida en la barra más solitaria del mundo.

Pero no dijo nada. Se limito a poner su mano sobre la mano de Potter como una promesa de ello y mucho más. Por que sus dedos se enlazaron.

"Feliz Navidad para ambos…." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Notas de la autora. :

Por algún extraño motivo muchos de mis….cachos. Ósea las cosas que empiezo y no termino nunca de escribir, están en "invierno". Como estoy sentimental por la temporada. Me anime a terminar este.

Tengo una biblioteca de historias descontinuadas e inéditas en mi laptop. Pero me puse la meta de terminar, o publicar todo lo que pueda.

Dejen Revieews por favor. Favor. Favor. Favor. Favor. Favor…


End file.
